As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Audiovisual (AV) equipment can be part of an information handling system. Audiovisual equipment includes several different classes of equipment. For example, AV equipment can include projectors, displays, monitors, media centers, televisions, media players, media recorders, high definition televisions, speakers, audio equipment, video cameras, video recorders, etc. Given the breadth of AV equipment, it may not be surprising to learn that AV equipment may be found in several different locations. For example, AV equipment may be found in a home, in an office setting, in a movie theater, in a conferencing room, etc.
Whatever form it takes and wherever it may be located, there are occasionally situations in which a user experience with one or more pieces of AV equipment is less than optimal. Perhaps, a component of the AV equipment is behind on maintenance, improperly installed, improperly configured, or at risk of reduced quality during a major event. Identifying potential problems in AV equipment and determining the root cause of those potential problems is often difficult, time consuming, and expensive.
Conventionally, a user of AV equipment waits until a piece of equipment fails, calls a specialist to work on the equipment, and hopes that the specialist can fix the problem in a somewhat timely and cost conscious manner. This conventional technique for resolving audiovisual equipment issues has several shortcomings that are addressed by the following teachings.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.